FP - March, 2408
This page chronicles posts #23521-23640 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2408. *FP - February, 2408 *FP - April, 2408 Earth Plots First Week An automated message from BENEDICT HUGHES is sent to MARLINA-BELLE REESE imploring her to look for him because she may be dead or hurt should she get the transmission. MARLINA looks into it, following the clues he left behind to discover she has to seek out a woman on Risa. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE isn’t too sure about the idea but allows her to go with Sam. NOAH FUKUSHIMA has quit his job and talks to WILLOW SPARKS about it. She is shocked he went through with the plan and quits as the nanny to move out and have a normal relationship. MOIRA DEVRIX talks to MICHAEL RICHARDSON V about her feelings for Caleb and he prompts her to end things with Sajan sooner than later. When ALAL SORNA wakes up from his one year coma, he contacts MARCUS WOLFE regarding the future of the Progressive party. ALAL surprises MOIRA by arriving to Earth just as she was going to leave and tells her his plan to oust Grier as Councillor then run for the position. Second Week Making his rounds, ALAL SORNA seeks out LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to talk to them about his family, while inviting them to a progressive barbeque. SORNA eventually has an interview with MARLINA, talking about his plans to oust Grier and his political plans for the future. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is upset about the Sorna interview, feeling his bid for Presidency is over but AAPLE THEROUX is there to comfort him with ideas that in her time he won. Third Week Continuing on her blog The Daily Rebellion, MARLINA-BELLE REESE talks to AYSON GRIER in hopes of not picking favourites while he just praises Sorna. When MOIRA DEVRIX is attending a party to celebrate her teams major win, she realizes how tempted she is by CALEB SPARKS and consults MICHAEL RICHARDSON V about it in hopes of knowing what to do. MARLINA wants to get her blog out to different circles and talks to her brother-in-law NOAH FUKUSHIMA who is hoping to get more fame as a food critic in hopes they can write together on the same forum. NATALIE FUKUSHIMA and JASILOS VIOBAHN are concerned about their move to Bajor and talk to WILLOW SPARKS about it and want to know if she is going to be their mom. WILLOW is concerned by this and discusses possibilities with NOAH. MOIRA doesn’t know what to do about Sajan and talks to MICHAEL about it, realizing it may be best to just get it over with and talk about divorce. Fourth Week At the Progressive mingler, ALAL SORNA and MARCUS WOLFE talk for a bit before he introduces his son MASON SORNA who is working in Zurich. MARCUS then talks shop with TE’JAAL in hopes of getting more support to turn Betazed progressive. ALAL then greets LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD before MASON talks to her too about how much they have all changed, as well as their concerns regarding his father’s jump back into politics. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V makes the decision to talk to MARCUS and tell him he is going to side with Sorna in hopes of getting rid of Grier and doing what is best for the Federation. MARCUS, in hopes of relaxing, talks to RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA who is happy spring is coming. MARCUS explains everything to NERYS WOLFE who gets back from the doctor with reports that everything is okay with the baby. ANDRUS SAVOI is given a special internship at the residence and CONNOR ALMIN-REESE gives him a tour. Afterwards, MOIRA talks to CONNOR about a special mission as a guard for a leading temporal doctor at a conference in Ferengi space. MARCUS and MOIRA get together to talk about Sorna, Grier and the future of the conservatives majority. CONNOR goes back to his home and talks to MARLINA who explains Benedict is okay, while he explains he is leaving soon on a mission. SAJAN DEVRIX arrives to the planet and talks to MOIRA about their relationship before they decide to mutually divorce. Cardassia Plots First Week With an idea to get on his bet with Legate Damar, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) seeks out GWENI DAMAR to tell her the good news that Torel is alive, as well as flirt. TOREL makes it to Prime and goes to see SHANA DAMAR to tell her he is alive. She is happy and overwhelmed, warning him that NESHA DAMAR took it the worst and is heavily medicated. Second Week When DARIN VENIK is mindwarped to talk to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) he flirts with him, hoping to get information about why he won’t meet Ani; but he isn’t that subtle and the intentions are found out. NESHA DAMAR is once more shocked to see TOREL DAMAR is back and safe. SHANA DAMAR talks to him about having more babies now he is back. CELAR BERN is finally released and seeks out KALISA BERN to tell her that he is going to be out for awhile so they can make the best of things. CHASAMA DANAN gets a little more history only to find out that her daughter-in-law Vasti was once her co-wife and that her and JORET VENIK were once ‘engaged.’ DARIN is upset that ANI DAMAR-VENIK brainwashed him and tells her he was found out. NOAH FUKUSHIMA talks to WILLOW SPARKS about his plans to move to Bajor and possibilities that she could to once her niece is born. Fourth Week Going to visit with GWENI DAMAR, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) realizes that he can’t actually hit on her or have an affair, but after an accident with the tea, he uses a stain on his pants to get CORAT DAMAR all riled up. They get into a fight and a little more is revealed about Corat’s age and his loose grip on power. ONEL (ERON) gets home and talks to CYDJA BERN about everything that happened before she encourages him to find someone for Gweni to have an affair with. Bajor Plots First Week In the system for work, LANDON SPARKS meets with MATILDA WEISS for the first time and enjoys a winter festival out with CATHERINE WEISS. MATILDA goes back to her quarters where she and LANDON watch a holiday movie, then share their first (but brief) kiss. Second Week On his last day in the sector, LANDON SPARKS goes out with MATILDA WEISS and CATHERINE WEISS to a museum where they make plans to keep in touch. Bajor XI Station Plots Third Week Hoping to have more of a career, MICHAL JESYN pushes the issue of his knee and gets clearance from MALCOM PARKER to see just how far he can take things. MYLEE PIPER gets a visit from MICHAL who talks to her about his knee and some things of his past – like it was Zuri who ultimately maimed him. Romulan Plots First Week When ANI DAMAR-VENIK and DARIN VENIK arrive to save TOREL DAMAR, they find out he has been brainwashed into thinking he is a Romulan and subdues the pair before NA’LEV JEVRIANI asks for them to be interrogated. ANI is interrogated by TOREL and tries to get him to snap out of it, using her abilities she gets him to realize and Torel plays along. Once in the sickbay, ANI with TOREL and DARIN break their way out and to their rendezvous point where CELAR BERN and KALISA BERN are waiting. En route back home, ANI and TOREL talk about the fact they all thought he was dead because of an automated message sent out to his wives, as well as concerns about Legate Brosan. Risan Plots First Week Finally on Risa, MARLINA with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE talk to Lalali Ot who has a clue for them. When Marlina figures it out, she realizes they have to make it to Qo’nos as their next stop. MARLINA calls CONNOR from Risa but he doesn’t want her leaving to Qo’nos so he allows SAMANTHA to go instead. Marlina agrees to come back when she hears Sorna has woken and is on the planet. Qo'nos Plots Second Week On the planet, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE sends a message to MARLINA-BELLE REESE about the building she is in, finding a clue with Benedict winning a gagh eating contest only to lead them into Breen space. Breen Plots Third Week With news her next move is in Breen space, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE talks to Osha Let to get information and meets with JACKSON MOYER who has volunteered to go with her, turning her blue to fit in better with the populace. Fourth Week Making their way to the Silwan capital, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and JACKSON MOYER find BENEDICT HUGHES and get his help on how to escape. BENEDICT recouperates and en route back to Earth, he talks to MARLINA-BELLE REESE to let her know he is okay and alive. Flashforward First Week Two years after they last spoke, DAX WOLFE has graduated from the Academy and RAHNE DAX-WOLFE goes to the ceremony. Dax catches up with her and explains he is going to be leaving to Qo’nos, but she asks him to stay because she is in love with him. They fight but he ultimately chooses to stay. Second Week As RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA gets accustomed to having DAX WOLFE back in her life, she talks to him about the future and how she wants to have a more proactive role in her part of it. #03 March, 2408 2408 #03 2408 #03